The Nut
"In our realm, we the niggas scholars write this text. Beyond our world and the limitless folds of vertices lies the Void and her festering children. And Beyond that, lies it." '' -''Concerning the Nature of the Universe; and Tomatoes. ''Ancient Scholar text. The covalescent magnaminity of which the awe-spiring scrawl envelopes, and ultimately consumes the redoubting yet still rhythmic yarn of the cheddar themed that enbiggens the mind of those who cannot race against and overcapitulate the scorned. All of this exponent'd to the power of U. In other words, we don't quite know what it is. Description The Nut, as an entity, (according to a mathematical and maniacal standpoint.) exists in a hypothetical state; so any attempts to correctly define it may be completely inaccurate. The Nut is an entity so impossibly dense (as aforementioned, infinite vertices) that it exists in a reality plane beyond the empty Void Between. This reality plane, dubbed the Nut-Space, has a DVS value equal to infinity, and is consistent of nothing but The Nut. This "Nut-Space" likely the dimensional epicenter of the known universe, from which all vertice matter ejaculated from. A good way to describe the process is much like a seed in Minecraft, a set seed value from which an algorithms (Which is Lockleeds Jizz.) uses to create more random values to create the world with. Therefore, any dimensional changes made on the seed value by The Nut in the "Nut Space" will cascade throughout the universe, much a like a base seed in Minecraft The Nut itself is an entity who's conscious mind works on scales of such power and magnanimity that the mere base functions of it's mind are incomprehensible, and if any attempt by a mortal to compartmentalize it will result in immediate banana cream flavored brain death. Using this vast mind, it is supposedly able to calculate what changes must be made to the base seed in order to produce changes in the history and physics of the universe, no matter how minute they might be. Since we are all products of the seed, (Except, for him, obviously...) we will never know how many times history has changed, or if it has ever changed. Discovery It is universally accepted that this deity- The Nut- is the magnum opus of, everything. While for the straight forward and mundane, they will say that the Gods, if anyone IS, are the hyperdense entities of the Void. This, for quite a long time actually, was the by and by of the universe's origin. That was until a man by the name of Boe decided it was really cool to collect brahmin semen. In fact, Boe was the emperor of his homeworld, so his people were forced into a twenty decade dark age of entirely brahmin reproductive sciences. Eventually, Boe's scientists discovered upon Lockleeds Jizz, a rational mathematical equation that the random patterns of the universe and how it reflects with the spray pattern of velocitized seed. Then some big pp boi added a fucking infinity symbol to Lockleeds Jizz. Infinite spray pattern, infinite vertices. Something ''beyond hyperdense but still rational. Something so perfect... was uncanny. This hinted at something beyond the random and irrational void, something so dense yet... finite... that it was, ''and perhaps, ''is.